


The Unstoppable Force of Gravity

by cadkitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jack finds the one person he didn't expect in the back of a Hollywood bar and together they find out what an unstoppable force gravity is.





	The Unstoppable Force of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for tumblr user as an apology. I'm honestly very sorry I didn't understand what wanted from the other one... I hope this somehow makes up for some part of it.  
> Song[s]: "Marijuana" by A.B.

Jack still wasn't sure how he'd ended up in the back of a seedy little bar in the Hollywood. But here he was, weaving amongst the tables, smoke thick on the air but somehow not overpowering the scents that clung to him like a state of being lately. The gunpowder on his hands, the tang of sweat that he swore permeated his leather at this point. Try as he might, even the steady thump of the bass in here couldn't quite drown out the ringing in his ears, years of too close of proximity to far too many explosives. 

It was _that_ specifically that he blamed for not noticing her until it was far too late to turn back. Amélie Lacroix: the one person in the entire world that Jack had promised himself he'd stay far enough away from to ensure temptation never got the better of him. 

Their eyes met and Jack bit back the curse that threatened to leave his tongue, side-stepped a waitress with a tray full of empties, neatly avoided the busboy that almost crashed into him, and came to a stop a few feet from her, his hands sliding into his jacket pockets. He palmed his knife, felt a surge of frustration that he hadn't been allowed to bring his gun in here, lamented the lack of strategic planning on his part that had led him to this moment. 

"Amélie." It came out short, perhaps a bit gruffer than he'd intended. 

Humor sparkled in her eyes as she studied him, _blatantly_ gave him a once-over before she sank back against the wall, crossing her arms over her far too low cut blouse. "Seventy Six. Why isn't this a _surprise_."

Jack almost sneered at her, very nearly spit out a string of words he would have regretted before they were even halfway out of his mouth.

They'd spent _years_ hunting her down, only to get so close he could have grabbed her, could have put her so far under the damn prison that no one would have ever found her again... and then it had all been inexplicably cut off. They were to withdraw from the search, leave her to her devices, and Jack could still taste how angry he'd been. 

But that wasn't the only thing he could still taste. No, the essence of her kiss, the unique flavor of her tongue as it filled his mouth, the bitter hint of _himself_ left within it... he could remember that just as well. It was _that_ part that he wanted to run from, that made him want to turn tail and book it until he was in the next damn county and maybe the one after that. Because Jack knew he was nothing if not _weak_ when it came to the sins of the flesh.

As if his body were insistent upon reminding him of that very fact, his eyes slid down her body, catching on every curve, every single nuance that made Amélie who she was, and he felt the fire ignite in his veins because of it. 

She pushed away from the wall, turned and started to walk away only to pause, glance back over her shoulder, and crook her fingers, a knowing little smile on her lips as she did it.

And Jack - damn him to hell - he followed her. His feet followed like an obedient dog, even as his mind screamed at him to get the hell out of Dodge while he still could.

The thing was, he couldn't find a single reason to actually do it. Sex with her had been glorious, something he'd remembered for years after the encounter, something he _still_ thought back to on his loneliest nights. Running away from that seemed a fool's errand and he didn't much like to play the fool.

His feet carried him after her, down a short hallway and into what had to be one of the manager's offices. The desk chair looked like it had seen better days and the table had a variety of things written on it in Sharpie, hell one of the legs was duct taped and Jack wondered at the mere idea of how much weight it would be able to bear. 

He shut the door behind them, took a moment to watch the way her hips swayed as she rounded the table, shoved the chair back with one stiletto-clad foot, and then settled against the desk, a smirk on her lips as she leaned forward on it. Her shirt fell open wider, showing Jack the damn world, and there went the rest of his control.

Five steps brought him to her, had his hands shoving her shirt up, easing the zipper down on the side of her pants, and for an instant he marveled at the idea of how badly she had to want him to be willing to do this without a single ounce of hesitation. 

He didn't dwell on it, _couldn't_ with her bare ass gracing his field of vision. He took a handful of her ass, squeezed hard enough she groaned, and then he was leaning over her, testing how much weight the table could take as he lowered his own zipper, freed his cock and brought himself to full attention. There was a joke in the back of his mind, something from his military days just rattling around, waiting to be heard. But he shoved that down, ignored it in favor of simply speaking the truth as he fished around in his back pocket, freed the condom he'd honestly thought would expire long before he got a chance to use it, and set about ripping it open and applying it. 

"Couldn't stand it, could you?"

"Hmm?" He could hear the damn smirk in her voice, even without a single word to back it up.

He shifted behind her, grasped her hip with one hand, his cock with the other, and slowly sank into her waiting heat. "Wanted my fucking _cock_ again, didn't you?"

He heard her gentle sigh, a sound of pleasure despite how low it was, and then a cry as he thrust up hard into her, jostled her and the table, the threatening creak of it warning him that they could destroy this damn thing if they weren't careful.

"Say it!" This time he punctuated it by reaching up, winding her hair around his fist and yanking it hard enough to snap her head backwards.

She yelped, gasped and then _moaned_ and Jack almost wanted to laugh. None of that had been an answer and he _knew_ this game, knew the ploy of it, and he knew he was already in: hook, line, and sinker. 

He wound her hair around his fist a bit tighter, kept her head bent back at the awkward angle, and then he was fucking up into her hard enough the table was physically moving across the floor, the metallic scrape of it near maddening. "I said fucking say it!"

Her hands grasped the table and her back arched, giving him a better angle, and Jack almost forgot himself, almost forgot his _place_ in this dance for an instant. But then he was plunging back into the proper headspace, shoving her head forward, pushing his hand against the back of it so that she was forced to turn it and press her cheek against the table as he ground her down against it, his thrusts short but deep, so powerful he could hear the table actively breaking more beneath it. 

"I walk away right now if you don't tell me _who_ makes you feel this way."

" _Jack_." Her voice was breathy, barely above a whisper, and Jack smirked upon hearing it. Smirked because he knew what was going to happen next.

"Awe, babydoll... _now scream it_." A command, bitten out without a care in the world as to who would hear it. Not that it much mattered in the back of a club as loud as this one was.

He felt her shiver and then her body spasm once around him. He pulled out and shoved back in, starting in on her how _he_ wanted to fuck her: hard, forceful, without care to anything but how delicious his cock felt plunging into her pussy. 

She took in a hiccupping breath and then she was crying out his name, again and again as he pounded into her, as the table leg cracked and strained beneath the onslaught of his thrusts, as they came closer and closer to the unstoppable force of gravity taking over for them.

Jack groaned, the sound mingling with her sharp staccato of cries, with the near scream of his name as he fucked her harder than he'd ever taken someone in his life. 

He felt her shift and then heard her gasping breath, knew she was getting herself off, and he almost panted over that, excited beyond belief that she'd give him such a pleasure as to share that with him. Her body clenched down around him, strained for it, and then she was almost sobbing wordlessly, cries and pants of pleasure leaving her as she pulsed around him.

Jack swore he was going blind, swore she was going to be the very death of him, and he was perfectly okay with that. 

He shoved in harder, hard enough he heard the final loud crack of the wood splintering, and the shock of that sent him hurdling over the edge. His hands shifted to her hips at the last second, brought her back hard on his cock and held her there as the table slumped to the side, as she half stumbled, caught only by his powerful grip, by his cock speared into her as he emptied himself into the latex between them.

They remained like that for what felt like far longer than it was, longer than Jack was willing to admit to, and then he was pulling out, letting her move to the wall to brace herself as she got her pants back up.

He did the only thing he could possibly think to do - the same thing he'd done last time - and he let the power of his own irritation pull him toward the door, his hands discarding the condom and closing up his pants in record time. There was only one moment of hesitation, one second where he looked back at her, where he saw the smirk on her lips and the fire in her eyes... and he knew he'd do it again. No matter the cost, no matter the situation, he'd always be at her beck and call. And in that, he could find no true regret.


End file.
